coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1351 (26th December 1973)
Plot Minnie thinks Ernie is more to blame than Emily for Ena's eviction. Ena plays the harmonium at No.5 to get at the Bishops who refuse to rise to the bait. Ernie is however annoyed that the residents believe Ena's story and points out to Emily that they're being shunned by everyone. Rita is annoyed when she's woken up by customers expecting The Kabin to be open on Boxing Day. Ena reveals to Minnie that Henry Foster has written to her asking her to keep house for him in his new bungalow in St Annes. Jerry tells Ena that she has the support of all the residents. Deirdre wants a staff party at the yard. Len tells Annie he can't interfere in Ena's eviction. She, Jerry and Len go round to No.3 where she lays into Ernie for firing Ena. He calls the residents hypocrites. When Annie tells them that they haven't a friend left in the street, Emily breaks down and locks herself in the bathroom. Len tells Ernie that he doesn't blame him. Ray and Deirdre prepare for the party in the yard office with a record player and glasses "borrowed" from the Rovers. They kiss passionately under the mistletoe. Mavis and Rita prepare sandwiches. Hilda's down that she didn't see either Trevor or Irma over Christmas. The Bishops offer to resign unless Ena is let back into the flat but she won't unless she gets her job back as well. Ray, Len, Jerry, Deirdre, Rita and Mavis have their party. Jerry thanks Mavis for her support over the partnership. He thinks he could be the driving force in expanding the business. Bet and the Ogdens gatecrash the party. Rita bets Mavis £1 that Len proposes marriage to her in 1974 before Jerry does the same with her. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Mrs. Cleghorn - Paula Tilbrook Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room *The Kabin *Fairclough, Langton and Booth - Yard and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cold turkey for Boxing Day - and the cold shoulder for the Bishops. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,172,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Ernest Bishop (to Annie Walker and Jerry Booth): "I may not do the job very well but at least I do it. And where are you? And where's this precious community of yours when there's something to be done that needs a bit of time and effort, and there's nothing in it for you, where are you? You're not here talking to me then." Emily Bishop: "You can't really think that we don't care?" Ernest Bishop: "Your righteousness is a very threadbare garment, and it doesn't conceal the fact that most of the time you just don't give that." Annie Walker: "I think I've tolerated this insulting behaviour quite long enough!" Ernest Bishop: "Then you're welcome to leave." --- Ray Langton: "Who needs money? By the time I get my Ferrari there'll be no petrol anyway." Category:1973 episodes